Step through a sheet of Paper
by KarasuOokami
Summary: April comes to the lair one afternoon with a stack of paper and scissors and a challenge for the turtles.


Disclaimer- Never will…

Paper

It had been a normal afternoon for them until April had come into the lair. She'd bought four pairs of scissors and a large stack of paper with her. She was smiling much like a villain would when he'd snared his victims; Leonardo didn't like the look on her but greeted her anyways.

"Hello April." She hummed her own greeting, setting the paper and scissors down on the table infront of the couch. "Leo would you mind getting the others to come here, I have something for you guys." "Sure." It took all of three minutes to get Mikey, Donnie and Raph into the living area.

"Hey what's with the stuff?" Mikey asked, picking up a pair of scissors and snapping them open and closed a few times. "Hold on and I'll tell you." April smirked before handing each of them a piece of paper and a pair of scissors. "The point of this is to solve a simple problem." "Which is? So help me god if this is something lame." Raph asked, muttering the last sentence. "Well….its like this, step through the sheet of paper without having any ends." "So we can't cut it in half….is that why you have a stack then?" Donnie questioned. "Yeah that's right. I don't think any of you will get it the first try." April sat down on the edge of the table with a smile, watching first Raph glaring at his sheet, then Mikey with his expression of 'its not possible'. Donnie studied his sheet much like she'd seen him study his projects, and then there was Leo. He was slowly drawing out invisible patterns on the sheet with the tip of his pair of scissors. He glanced up at her. "So this is solvable?" "Of course it is! I won't give it to you unless I knew it was." Leo nodded curtly before thinking the problem over again.

Half an hour had passed by without anyone solving the task or giving up on it. Raph had a small mountain beside him of ripped up paper and he was muttering curses at the new sheet in his hand. He was no closer to a solution then he was 30 minutes before hand. Mikey had masterful pieces that kind of worked but always had an end that didn't agree with the rules. His pile was slowly starting to rival Raph's. Donnie was on his fifth sheet. Each time he got close to solving it the paper would rip on him and wreck whatever pattern he'd thought of. She was surprised the most though by Leo, he hadn't even cut his first sheet. He just kept drawing out patterns and when one failed in his mind he'd start over with another. She watched him for a good ten minutes before, finally, he cut into the sheet. He started at one corner and poked a hole into the sheet, then as thin as he dared to cut it, he went along the line of the sheet. He made the ones inside the sheet a bit bigger then the edge before ending his work with what looked like a maze within the sheet. He glanced up at her and she smiled, oh he had so gotten it on the first try just to prove her wrong, she bet. Slowly, he cut lines from the outside of the sheet into the small bars he'd created on the inside. Finishing he stood up and stretched, leaving the sheet on the table. "I give up guys. Anyone want a drink?" "Sure! Pop for me!" Mikey chirped. "You so aren't winning this battle paper!" He began working again. "Coffee please." Donnie mumbled, slightly stretching from his position. "Raph?" "Nothing! This paper can go to shell!" He threw the sheet he'd cut up into the pile. April sighed. "Alright." She shook her head as he left the room. "Guys?" April stood up and picked up a corner of Leo's sheet in between her fingers. The three turtles stopped cutting and looked up. She pulled up on the sheet and it unfolded into a large hole that could allow two of them at once to step through it. Stepping through it she laughed at their expressions. "Leo solved it with his first sheet." "But he said he gave up! How'd he do it?!" Mikey screeched. "He'll probably show you when he comes back with the drinks." "To shell with that! I'm dragging him out here now!" Raph stormed off after his brother and April couldn't help but smile and shake her head. At least she'd learned that Leo didn't do anything without first knowing how to solve it correctly the first time.

Author's note-

For those interested in how to do this, go here: .com/Pass-Your-Body-Through-a-Sheet-of-Paper Leo just did it the longer way, without folding the paper first and had a larger sheet of paper. The thinner you make the lines the larger it is but it also rips easier.


End file.
